The Walking Dead: Loss of Humanity
by AliceChrisForever
Summary: As the world comes to an end, how will the human race survive? Follow the story of survivors Chris and Alice as they try to survive in the chaos that the world has become. Takes place at the same time of The Walking Dead: Season One. Rated M for Mature Language and possibly more as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** -** Heya people's! First things first to avoid confusion, this takes places in Telltale's world. I've not watched enough of the show nor read any of the comics, so the world I know the best of is Telltale's version. Obviously I don't own it, or certain people wouldn't have died. At the moment the only characters there are in the story belong to me, and me alone. As time goes on, characters from the game will be introduced. As they do, they do not belong to me. They belong to Telltale and/or Robert Kirkman. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chris looked down as he held his head in his hands, thunder and lightning striking through the sky as the rain poured down around him, soaking through his clothes. His sleeves were coated with dried blood, and laying on the ground beside him was a bloody knife. He was reaching the end of it. The end of his time. "Why am I still alive? What's…what's the point anymore?" He himself was shattered and hopeless, yet he still lived. All for her, the same person that had destroyed him.

"Why am I even still living…at this point…what have I got left?" He had nothing, and the time limit he'd set was starting to come to an end. "The end of this year...that's what I said. Just a couple of weeks now, and then I'm done." He sighed and shook his head, standing up as he turned back towards his house. "I tried Alice. I really did. But I'm running out of reasons to keep going." He knew she couldn't hear him, wherever she was….but it didn't matter. He still had to say it.

Chris nearly stumbled as he walked back to his house, dizzy from blood loss. The cuts along his arm had started to seal, but when he stood up he reopened them, and he was losing blood again. It didn't matter. He didn't care. He just stepped inside and went up to his room. He almost made it to the bed before he passed out, collapsing on his bedroom floor.

-Elsewhere-

Alice smiled as she stood on the balcony, a wine glass held lightly in her hand as she looked over the city. She could see the entire city from this balcony here, and it was calm and quiet here. She liked looking over it, feeling at ease whenever she did. She closed her eyes and for a single second, the smile slipped from her face, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "I lost him…"

Once upon a time, she had everything. A best friend who was willing to sacrifice everything to make her happy. A boyfriend who claimed to love her. Another man who did love her, who would have been willing to die to make her happy. And then she'd lost it all. Her best friend had left her, falling into the darkest depression he'd ever faced, and it was all her fault. When she'd lost him, she'd also lost the guy who loved her, being left with a guy who claimed to love her.

And yet in truth…..she didn't know if she believed him. A part of her believed what her best friend had always said…that the other guy was using her. A part of her believed that…and yet a part of her was content believing that he loved her. "Chris…I'm so sorry…." She heard the doors to the balcony open, and she turned around to see James, smiling wider as she did.

"Hey."

"Hey." James smiled as he slipped his arms around her, looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm always fine." She lied as she looked up at him, thinking back to the time when he didn't believe when she said that. Now he accepted it as an answer. It hurt her each and every time. "How's your day been."

"It was…difficult. Some psycho went crazy and started _eating_ people at the store. When it came down to it, we had to put him down. He managed to bite seven people before we got rid of him. They were all wheeled to the emergency room, where they are now." He just shook his head, pulling away to look out over the city. "I might get called back out tonight. If you wake up and I'm not here, it's because I'm out handling damage control."

"Alright." She looked at him, curious. This was one of the first times he'd had a look like that on his face. "I'm gonna turn in early for tonight. I'm tired, and I've had a really long day. I love you." She turned away, starting to head back inside before turning back to James and feeling her heart tighten in her chest as she gasped.

"I love you too, Alice." He said with a smile, his eyes meeting hers…..but it wasn't James. It was Chris. The smile faded and he frowned. "Alice? You okay?" She blinked and shook her head, glancing at him again to see he was himself. To see James again.

"I…yea. I'm…I'm fine. Just…really tired. Goodnight." She headed back inside before he could say anything else, slipping into her bed as she cried, silent tears streaming down her face. "What have I done?" She told Chris a lot…but she never told him the truth. Never told him that she still loved him…and now…now he was gone. "What have I done?"

-Three Months Later-

The world had come to an end in a few short moments. Where it first began or how it began will never be known. All that is known is once it began it didn't take long for it to spread. After a couple days, the military started to storm against the walkers. After two weeks, it was over. The military was crushed and the majority of the population was replaced by walkers. Life as we knew it was over and done with.

People began to lose their humanity, taking advantage of the crisis to rise to power. While some of those people were still kind-hearted and only wanted the best, many others were anything but. Raiders became a common sight, and survivors got together in groups to last together. The most dangerous part of the zombie apocalypse quickly became the humans, not the walkers.

Chris jumped down off of the pharmacy's roof and landed on his feet, with a rifle and a duffel bag slung over his back. He was out scavenging alone as he often did. He was the one with the least to lose. It just made the most sense that he be the one who took the risks. He was in a group of six people. It was made up of Chris himself, a woman named Susan, her husband Eric, their daughter Zoe, a man named Alexander, and his daughter Sophie.

Chris was only in the group to provide for them. To protect them. They all had someone to protect, someone they needed to watch, so he went out and gathered food and other supplies they needed. He did whatever he could to make sure Sophie and Zoe had the best life they could. As far as the two little girls knew, the world was still a sane place. Chris intended to teach them eventually, to make sure they knew how to survive eventually.

But for now…it was best to just let them believe everything was okay. Chris himself had nothing left to live for. He hadn't spoken to Alice since before any of this had happened, and as far as he knew...she was dead. When the time came, he intended to shoot himself in the head. After he had taught Sophie and Zoe how to survive, he had every intention of being done. Without Alice...he truly had nothing left to live for.

"JAMES YOU ASSHOLE! DON'T FUCKING LEAVE ME!" He looked up as he heard the scream from up ahead, he knew that voice. He would recognize it anywhere.

"Alice...? ALICE!" Chris didn't wait for an answer, running down the remainder of the street to turn into what was once probably a very busy crossroads, now being a collection of run down cars. And in the very center of the street, there she was. She was stuck, caught in between two cars as she struggled and tried to get free. There was a fading figure a bit further up the street, Chris couldn't be sure from this far away, but he thought it was James.

"HELP ME JAMES!" There were three walkers stumbling towards her, and her screams had definitely attracted more by now. Chris pulled the rifle off of his back and took aim, taking three shots. He hadn't taken more than a few seconds to aim, and as a result only one walker took a bullet to the head. The other two, while unharmed, had turned towards him and were heading towards the sound of the gun shots now. Alice glanced at him and started to struggle more, panicking as she saw him.

Chris tried to shoot as little as possible, so once the walkers turned to face him he put the rifle away. He had a sheathed machete attached to his waist, and as the walkers got close he pulled it free, slicing off their heads in two quick blows. As the second headless corpse collapsed, Chris stepped towards Alice and sheathed the blade once more. She flinched as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please...please don't hurt me...please. Just let me go..."

"So you don't recognize me...regardless I could never hurt you. I couldn't before, and I still can't." She froze before she looked up at him again once more, her eyes meeting his as she looked past the blood and scars and everything the end had done to change his appearance.

"Chris...I...I thought...and..." He shook his head.

"I know. But we need to do this later. Your screams most likely attracted more of those things, and I wanna be long gone by the time they get here. Now hold still." She did, and Chris crouched to examine the place where the cars conjoined. A piece of metal that had probably been part of the bumper had broken free and she'd somehow impaled herself on it. "I...this is gonna hurt. A lot. But you gotta hold still, or you'll make it worse."

"Wait...I...what are you doing. Chris...wait a minute...!" He pulled the machete at his waist free, pausing before he spoke very softly.

"I'm sorry." And then he brought the blade down on the metal shard and started to cut through it. She screamed as she felt the pain, white hot and intense in a way that she had never felt before. She heard the sound of metal breaking, and then the world faded to black as she fell into Chris's arms.


	2. Ivy

"What the hell are you doing? You're gonna get us all fucking killed for one girl!" Chris had brought Alice back to the apartment building that he and his group had basically turned into a locked down fort. When he had brought her back, this argument had broken out as soon as Alexander had seen the extent of her injury. The way Alex saw it, Alice was to far to gone to be saved, and this was a waste of valuable supplies bringing her.

Chris glared at Alex; standing in front of the door that Susan, Sophie, and Alice were in now. "Let me make this clear asshole, if you wanna get to her you'll have to go through me." Chris might not be the strongest person there was, but he was five and a half feet tall and more than a little athletic.

Alex had no chance in a fight against him, and even if he did his daughter Sophie was more willing to believe Alice could be saved. That's why she was in there with Susan that moment, doing everything they could to save her. They did have a lot of work to do, after all. She had a shard of broken off metal buried in her chest. They'd have to pull it out, clean the wound, stitch it up, and then seal the wound. The odds were NOT in her favor.

Alexander shook his head as he walked away, grabbing his rifle and his pack before he started down the stairs. "If Sophie comes out of that room before I get back, tell her I've gone scavenging because the asshole who was SUPPOSED to be scavenging didn't get any god damned supplies."

~Down on the Street~

Alex shook his head as he closed the door behind him, making sure it was sealed up tight before he pushed his pack on his shoulders and turned to glance around the streets. "The hell...where are all the fucking walkers?" Besides all the usual broken down cars and corpses that were always there, the street was empty. Not a single walker in sight. And for some reason...that made him very uneasy.

He started along the street as he checked his rifle, making sure it was loaded before he shook his head and muttered under his breath. "Asshole. Why the hell are we even still in Macon? We're running out of supplies here. Somebody else looted the last of the supplies down at the fucking pharmacy, and we're gonna need as much medical supplies as we can get with that girl back in the apartment."

Alex had never liked Chris to begin with, and the fact that Sophie looked up to the guy like he was a hero definitely didn't improve Alex's opinion of him. "Fucker should've left her out of it. She's still innocent. All this bullshit that the world has become hasn't affected her." He shook his head as he stopped in front of one of the bigger buildings in Macon. "Macon City Hospital..." He sighed. "Here goes nothing."

In the beginning, the hospital was a safe place. People were evacuated there, and they were given schedules to follow as whole sections were quarantined off. In time, the hospital did fall. When it did...no one knew how it had fallen, nor what had gone wrong. All that was known as simple: the hospital had fallen. And when it had, a massive surge of walkers had been freed and the tide had been let loose on the city of Macon. Now...it was probably crawling with the things.

~Quarantine Block C~

Ivy shivered as she sat within one of the old medical closets, leaning against the door as she looked down at her gun, thinking about it. "I've only got one clip left..." She could probably take out fourteen of those things, assuming she hit every shot. Of course there was another option...but she wouldn't take that route. She'd promised herself she wouldn't, three years ago. "God...how the hell did I end up here?" It hadn't been three months for her. For her, all of her trouble had started four months ago.

That damned day Lee had come early, and caught her with the senator. She didn't even know how the fuck she'd ended up there either. She loved Lee. More than life itself. And she'd fucked everything up. One stupid action ruined the marriage they'd had for nine years. And on top of all that she'd caused him to be convicted of murder...it was all her fault. "I fucked everything up...god damnit." She closed her eyes and laid her head against the door, tears starting to drip down her cheeks as all the tears she'd been holding back for four months now started to surface.

All the self-hatred and depression and guilt...it all came crashing down. And for the first time in a longest time, she picked up a gun and pressed it against her forehead, whispering out very softly. "I'm sorry Lee...for everything..." And then just as she was about to pull the trigger...the closet door was opened from the other side, and as it did she fell over and glanced up at the man standing above her, a rifle pointed at her forehead.

"Come on. COME ON! We don't have time for this." He slung the rifle over his back, holding out a hand for her to take. "Those things will be back soon, and we don't wanna be here when they are." She looked at him cautiously before she took his hand, silent before she said.

"My name's Ivy..."

"And mine's Alexander. Alex for short. Now come on, we gotta go." She started to say something else, before she heard the sound of glass crunching, turning to look down the hallway. There were...at least...thirty walkers in the one hallway. "Shit. We gotta go Ivy. Come on!" He turned and started to run the way he'd come, not stopping to make sure Ivy was following him. She didn't have that many choices, after all.

Smartly, she followed after him. She only just made it out of the hallway in time, Alex slamming the door shut behind her before he picked up a plank and sealed it shut. "Why are you here?" He paused, considering what he could say before he answered her.

"My group needs medical supplies. We have no other options but to send someone here. I volunteered...so to say. Now come on. I'll get enough grief as it is bringing you back. We can't go back with this few supplies. We need to get some more. You got a gun?"

"I...yes. I do. But...I've only got one clip." Alex looked back at her, a grim expression on his face.

"If you end up using it in this hospital...you'll only need the one bullet. Don't." He looked around the room they were in, before he picked up a blood-stained duffel bag, throwing it to her. "Get supplies. Don't get trapped. I'll be waiting for you outside the hospital. If you're not there by six...I'll have to assume you're dead." He didn't bother to say anything else then, walking out the other door in the room, not looking back at her.


End file.
